


Cita a ciegas

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Cat, Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Minghao cedió ante la insistencia de Mingyu y fue a una cita a ciegas ¿Saldrá como esperan?#Fictober2019: Día 12. WineOTP: Jun x The8





	Cita a ciegas

El restaurante estaba más concurrido que de costumbre. Numerosas parejas cenaban relajadas y reían disfrutando de la noche. El calor de las chimeneas dispersas por la terraza exterior hacía que el lugar fuese mucho más acogedor de lo que había pensado y el trato amable de los camareros prometía una velada que recordaría para la posterioridad. Sin embargo, no estaba allí por placer, no había decidido vestirse con su mejor traje y esperar pacientemente en su mesa por gusto. En algún momento de la semana, Mingyu le había organizado una cena con un amigo del que no sabía nada más que su nombre. Aún no comprendía por qué había aceptado tener una cita a ciegas o por qué le había dejado inmiscuirse en su vida privada, pero allí estaba, bebiendo agua de una copa mientras esperaba al que, según el periodista, sería el amor de su vida. _«Amor de mi vida»_, se burló mentalmente, _«Sí, claro, mis cojones»._

— ¿Sabe ya lo que desea o seguirá esperando, señor? —Preguntó un camarero con amabilidad, pero recordándole a Minghao el mayor problema de aquella estúpida cita a ciegas: le habían dado plantón.

— Seguiré esperando —Le indicó para que se marchase, necesitaba pensar si merecía la pena pagar por una cena en solitario o si era mejor salir de allí antes de que la situación fuese más humillante.

Había estado esperando tres cuartos de horas y no obtuvo ni un mensaje advirtiéndole que no vendría. Sentado solo entre todas las parejas que habían decidido salir el mismo día que él, se sentía peor que cuando Soonyoung le dijo que habían acabado. Había superado aquella relación sin nombre. Los sentimientos románticos habían desaparecido y solo quedaba un profundo cariño que había derivado a una buena amistad. A pesar de que el tiempo había curado las heridas, no había sido capaz de quedar con nadie otra vez y después del fracaso de esa noche, dudaba que estuviese preparado pronto.

— Disculpa ¿Le importa si me siento o espera a alguien más? —Le preguntó una voz agradable sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Iba a venir con un amigo y canceló de última hora, me da un poco de corte irme sin cenar, pero no quiero hacerlo solo.

— Oh —Exclamó al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el rostro más hermoso que había visto nunca. Carraspeó para aclarar su voz después de quedar impresionado por su belleza y, sin comprender por qué lo hacía, asintió señalando la silla frente a él—. No me vendría mal la compañía, mi cita me ha dado plantón —Confesó restándole importancia y dándole una de las dos cartas que le había traído el camarero.

— Es una lástima, él se lo pierde —El desconocido se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mana sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Wen Junhui, encantado. Soy nuevo por la ciudad.

— Xu Minghao, el placer es mío ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas por aquí? Podría recomendarte algunos sitios muy buenos —Se relajó sin explicación alguna, la tensión abandonando su rostro y su cuerpo. Quizás aquello era un error, pero sentía que podía confiar en aquel nombre. Le resultaba familiar algo en su expresión, en la forma elegante que tenía de moverse o en esa sonrisa felina que le había cautivado desde el primer momento.

— Llegué hace dos noches y con el trabajo no he podido disfrutar bien de la ciudad. Es lo malo que tiene vivir de noche cuando todos duermen —La mirada de Jun se deslizó a través de la carta y sus ojos brillaron ante algo que había visto allí—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito esta noche? Al fin y al cabo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi descaro —Se giró al camarero que había llegado y le pidió su cena y una buena botella de vino—. Espero que te guste, es de mis favoritos.

— Sí, es… —Minghao se había quedado impresionado por la coincidencia, incapaz de articular palabra. De todo lo que había podido pedir, su elección había sido su favorito, el vino que siempre bebía desde que Mingyu trajo una botella y descubrió su sabor—. Creo que tomaré lo mismo, gracias —Le indicó al camarero después de recuperarse. Sentía la mirada de Jun puesta en él y toda la seguridad que le caracterizaba se esfumó.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Entre copa y copa del buen vino, ambos aprendieron mucho del otro y en apenas unos segundos dejaron de ser desconocidos. Hablaron sobre por qué había decidido cambiar de aires y por dónde había estado viajando antes de asentarse aquí. Minghao sabía que quizás estaba siendo un iluso, pero le gustó escuchar la historia de como había estado vagando sin rumbo hasta encontrar la ciudad en la que nació. No quiso profundizar en la razón por la que tuvo que marcharse y, al ver la tristeza en su mirada, cambió de tema para tratar de hacerle recuperar un poco de esa alegría que tanto le había cautivado.

En la puerta del restaurante, bien resguardados del frío por sus chaquetas, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. El tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos por un accidente del destino había sido tan agradable que no querían terminar aún.

— Me ha gustado compartir la cena contigo —Habló Jun rompiendo el silencio—. Me preguntaba si quizás…Bueno, tal vez…

— Me encantaría volver a quedar contigo —Le respondió al ver que se estaba trabando en sus palabras. Solo esperaba no haber sido demasiado presuntuoso y haber acertado con lo que quería preguntarle.

Volvieron a verse dos semanas después y a partir de entonces comenzaron a quedar una noche cada dos días hasta que un otoño, más cálido de lo usual, Minghao le concedió el primer baile.

En el exterior, las hojas habían comenzado a caer y un gato negro les observaba desde la rama de un árbol, protegiéndoles como el leal guardián que era.

**Author's Note:**

> Entre estar mala y otras mil cosas, no están siendo mis mejores días, pero espero que estos pequeños relatos no sean tan penosos como a mi me lo parece. Como he dicho varias veces, los mejorare cuando este mes acabe. 
> 
> Nos leemos, espero que mañana sea un día mucho mejor.


End file.
